who would have thought?
by baka-baka
Summary: All hell breaks loose when shippo finds out Inuyasha's ticklish! What will Kagome do? IKag one short


I have to say he was good...Really good, but not good enough.   
  
"Go fish."   
  
Miroku's eyes narrowed. Slowly he drew his hand out towards the stack of cards. It got closer and closer  
  
until finally...  
  
"::groan:: Shippo, this is not fair!"  
  
I giggled and shuffled my cards, curtsy of Kagome. "What do you mean?"  
  
Miroku grinned, "You shall make one great gambler some day my friend."  
  
We both placed our cards into one stack. I picked them up, "Where's Kagome?"  
  
"She's over with Inuyasha," Miroku stood, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I think it's time I go find lady Sango."  
  
He picked up his staff and with a final wink at me, left to go find the poor exterminator.  
  
I sighed...might as well go find Kagome.  
  
It was a rather boring walk, I mean, without Kirara, there was no one to talk to. So, I allowed my mind to  
  
come up with an evil plan.  
  
I decided to do what every little kid my age would have done...  
  
Spy on their parents.  
  
Snicker.  
  
I tested the wind upon catching Kagome, a.k.a. my mommy's, sent and moved so Inuyahsa, a.ka. my  
  
daddy, wouldn't be able to smell me.  
  
Evil I know.  
  
"Inuyasha, did you hear something."  
  
Crap! I glared daggers down at the twig that had snapped under my foot. Quickly I dashed behind a bush.  
  
"Nah, probably a bird or something. What, you afraid?" My daddy teased. Mommy stomped her foot,  
  
"Of course not!" She crossed her arms defensively.   
  
"Stupid wench."   
  
Uh oh.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Mommy's voice called out and a few birds scattered, "Sit!"  
  
And down daddy went.  
  
I laughed at his new close relationship with the ground. Daddy getting sat just never got boring.  
  
"My name is Kag- What?" Mommy turned in my direction.  
  
Gulp. I ducked down further in my bush.  
  
"Who's there?" She walked over and I tightly closed my eyes. One, two, thr-  
  
"Shippo-chan! What are you doing here?"   
  
I cracked open my eyes, Mommy looked embarrassed. "I-I came to ask you if I...er...where is the candy?"  
  
Yeah, Genus. Mommy's eyes brightened up.  
  
"It's over there..." She pointed to a big yellow bulk. I nodded and began my journey towards the bag. Only  
  
a big red blur stopped me.  
  
"Looking for this?" Daddy swung a bar of chocolate just above my reach.  
  
I gritted my teeth, that little bully! "Give it to me!" I wined and lunged at him.  
  
What happens next still amazes me. One minute Daddy and I were locked in a fight to the death and then  
  
next, my finger reached out (to poke him in the eye of course), missed, and jabbed Daddy right bellow the  
  
ribs.  
  
Daddy laughed a little and bumped out of the way.  
  
My eyes widened while I stared down at my finger and Daddy's red face.  
  
Oh yeah. He was so busted.  
  
I ran towards mommy, "He's ticklish!" I screamed. Her eyes were big too.  
  
She picked me up, "Is it true Inuyasha?!"  
  
Daddy, face turning redder, crossed his arms and humped, "Yeah right! Youkai aren't ticklish!"  
  
Mommy looked down at me, a really big smile on her face, "Shall we find out Shippo?"   
  
I grinned and nodded my head.  
  
Daddy backed away, "D-don't even think-"  
  
"SIT!"  
  
Splat daddy went and whoosh we took off.  
  
Mommy fell down to her knees and I jumped off her shoulder.  
  
Daddy muttered a few naughty words.  
  
Mommy, eyes shining with amusement, entered a deadly battle. With expert ease, her fingers shot out  
  
and began trickling daddy's sides.  
  
He laughed, squirmed, and cursed...a lot.  
  
"I thought you weren't ticklish!" Mommy nodded for me to help.  
  
"I-I'm n-n-not!" Daddy sputtered as the 'sit' wore off. With obvious effort he peeled himself off the groun,  
  
and started tackling mommy and me!  
  
The nerve!  
  
We both laughed and screamed, "Get off us! Get off us!" But his fingers didn't stop.  
  
"Inu-yasha! C-can't breath!" Mommy gasped while kicking her feet. Daddy grinned, "You're still  
  
talking...you can breath." He laid off a little though, "Give up?"  
  
"Never!" I yelled.   
  
"Yes!" Mommy screamed. She's no fun.  
  
Daddy stopped, and now laughing also, he pulled us up onto his lap.  
  
Mommy was panting but snuggled closer. I was too surprised to speak.  
  
"Don't tell anyone." Daddy spoke, breaking the silence.  
  
"Tell anyone what?" I asked.  
  
He smiled down at me, "Don't tell anyone I'm ticklish, especially not Narku."  
  
Mommy laughed and I did too. "Deal," we both said at the same time.   
  
Daddy's arms tightened around us as he healed us close.  
  
Today was a good day...a very good day. 


End file.
